ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Blue
Blue is a character in the science fiction video game franchise Veronica and is the protagonist of his own spin-off game, Veronica: Story of Blue. History Early Life Blue was born to a small group of farmers on the planet Venus when it was just being colonized by the human race. Blue eventually took over his parents' farming company. Blue became incredibly well-known amongst the farmers of Venus for his incredible skills and eventually, he attracted the attention of a blacksmith's daughter. The blacksmith's daughter fell in love with Blue and began watching him from afar. Realizing this, Blue had a friendly confrontation with her and the two began bonding. They became fast friends and continued hanging out with each other for some time. Eventually, Blue turned his parents' company into the biggest farming company on Venus. Everything seemed like it was going perfect for Blue but, with no warning signs, tragedy struck. Blue woke up one night to sirens going off and panicked screams outside his window. Running out, he saw everything was on fire and a large group of people in black uniforms were attacking the village. Blue did everything he could to help his people but it wasn't enough and the men in black burned his village to the ground. Blue's parents and the blacksmith's daughter died in the attack but Blue managed to save a small group of people on Venus who eventually became his crew. Before finally leaving his village, Blue saw the leader of the men in black, who wore a red suit and an odd gas mask, as he was retreating. The face of the leader was burned into Blue's mind and he swore one day he would get his revenge. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Advanced Medication:' Thanks to his alliance with the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters, he has been injected with medication that grants him a few abilities. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Increased Strength' **'Increased Durability' Abilities *'Peak Human Condition' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Marksmanship' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Master Pilot' *'Leadership' *'Incredible Charisma' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Blue Suit Model VI:' Blue's suit which grants him a few new abilities, including granting him a removable helmet that allows him to breathe in space. It also grants him even more increased strength than he already has, making him one of the physically strongest hunters at the agency. Weapons *'Large-Sized Stun Gun:' Blue's main weapon, which resembles a machine gun, that he uses to knock out criminals. *'Double Energy Blades:' Blue's melee weapons which are two white swords made of energy. *'Pulse Bombs:' A standard weapon for Bounty Hunters which explodes with enough force to concuss enemies. Transportation *'The Splitter:' Blue's ship which is named after the fact it looks like it has been cut in half and also after the fact it can split anything open, firing two blasts at a time and being able to charge up a massive beam covers all the area in front of it. Trivia *